USS Valkyrie (NCC-74665)
| status = Destroyed (2413) | yard = Utopia Planitia | laid = | launched = 2376 | comm = 2376, 2410 | decomm = 2389 | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Valkyrie3.JPG | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} The was a starship, formerly Captained by Scott Shepherd. The ships quote was; "Even if you are on the right track, you will get run over if you just sit there." - John Ray. Command Crew ;Commanding officer Captain Scott Shepherd (2376-2389), Captain S'pol (2410) ;First officer Commander Natalie Coleman (2376-2389) ;Security chief Lieutenant Commander Craig Daniels (2376-2389) ;Tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Tyre Vrosh (2376-2389) ;Chief engineer Lieutenant Amanda Courtesh (2376-2389) ;Conn lieutenant Max Shorts (2376-2389) ;Science Officer Commander Alice Heartly (2376-2389) ;Chief medical officer Doctor Kayle Walsh (2376-2389) ;Operations manager Commander Natalie Coleman (2376-2389) History Commission The ship was commissioned in 2376, shortly after the Reman incident, and given command to Captain Scott Shepherd, a year after his ship was destroyed at the battle at Cardassia. The ship was designed as a heavy cruiser and a long range exploration vessel. Her original assignment was to explore the Tagrean sector, but after the Reman incident she was put to use as a delegate transport and transported several federation delegates to Romulus, to attend a conference. New Assignments The ''Valkyrie was given a new mission: explore the Skarran sector, and search for a missing science vessel, the USS Baltimore. As the ship began its sensor sweep of the sector they detected, two small objects on an intercept course. The two objects collided with the ships shields. Then out of nowhere, a large superstructure decloaked off the port bow. The ship hailed the Valkyrie, demanding that their vessel be boarded. Captain Shepherd declined and charged weapons. The two ships locked in battle, they were equally matched but the Valkyrie was able to place some well aimed shots and disabled the alien ships weapons and engines. The Valkyrie made a quick get away and contacted Starfleet. Thul Skirmish After contacting Starfleet, the Valkyrie led an invasion force into the Skarran sector, in order to rescue the captured Federation vessel. The battle was a victory, they rescued the Baltimore, without any losses. Exploration The Valkyrie spent three years on an exploration mission, past the Tagrean sector. They made first contact with seven new species but made enemies with three of them, one of them being, the Thul. The Valkyrie had many skirmishes with the Thul, winning almost all of the time. But after a Thul allied with the Dominion, they dealt a crippling blow to some of the Federation's border colonies and the Valkyrie was sent to put a stop to it. The Thul Incursion A year later the New Dominion members, the Thul, began to decimate Federation worlds that lay on their border, and mark them as their own. The Valkyrie, being the closest ship, was sent negotiate a peace treaty, but when the Valkyrie is ambushed by the Thul and almost destroyed, it escalates to a second Dominion war. The Valkyrie was saved by the , who towed the ship back to Earth for repairs. Dominion War After the Valkyrie was repaired it was sent to DS9, in order to hold back the invading Dominion forces. Along with the Enterprise and the Defiant, the Dominion forces were sent limping home, but it left the Bajor sector unable to defend a much larger second wave from both the Dominion and the Thul. The Bajor Sector fell to the Dominion once again, with the Enterprise being destroyed with all hands and the Valkyrie and Defiant held captive. The crews were able to escape their holding cells and make their way to their respective ships. The Dominion Fleet was not prepared for an assault from the inside and the two ships destroyed a large portion of the fleet guarding the Bajor system, enough for them to make a fast escape. Retake of Bajor A massive Federation fleet, lead by the Defiant and Valkyrie, left Federation space for the Bajor system. The Dominion Fleet was destroyed and Bajor was retaken. DS9 was put under repair and a large fleet, including the Valkyrie was posted to protect it from any further incursion. Gamma quadrant In 2381, to Valkyrie was the first Federation ship to enter the Gamma Quadrant since the start of the war. It was sent to gather intelligence about a supposed new Dominion ship, that was, according to a captured Thul council member, was the size of Federation space station. She spent 5 months in the Gamma Quadrant avoiding the Dominion, but keeping an eye on their movements. Three months later it lead a preemptive strike on a Dominion starship construction facility, containing the new vessel. The ship returned to the Alpha Quadrant the following year after the Dominion surrendered the war after loosing several key installations in the Gamma Quadrant due to the Valkyrie’s, and other Federation vessel's sabotaging. The Terran Outbreak In 2382, the Valkyrie was exploring an unknown part of the Beta quadrant, when it discovered a subspace anomaly. The ship stayed, examining the anomaly for several weeks after when it was able to pick up hailing signals emanating from the subspace fracture. They were able to send a message through, and within minutes they got a reply. On the other side of the Fracture was a Mirror version of the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie was suddenly pulled into the mirror 'verse, and was disabled by the mirror Valkyrie. The ship was boarded by Terran troops, The Federation counterparts tried to resist with no success and the Valkyrie became under Terran control. The Terrans were building a fleet to fight the newly formed Dominion, that had conquered the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. they needed the Valkyrie and its advanced technology to do that, and in return for helping the Terrans they would let the Prime Valkyrie back to their reality. Captain Shepherd accepted mirror Shepherd's offer, and together they led a massive fleet into Dominion space. The first few battles were won but the Dominion were getting stronger each fight and Terrans were getting weaker. The Valkyrie’s fleet was under attack and loosing ships fast. In an attempt to save the prime Valkyrie, the mirror Shepherd forced the other Shepherd to retreat and go home seeing at least one Valkyrie had to survive. After five months of disappearance, the Valkyrie returned home. Future Exploration The Valkyrie spent its last years of active service in the Gamma Quadrant, on a new exploration mission that lasted until 2389 when it was brought back to Earth for retirement. The captain and his first officer went on to teach at the Academy before being assigned to the USS Vortex. Recommission The ship was recommissioned in 2410 during the third Dominion War and the Vilgaxian War. It was commanded by Captain S'pol. It was destroyed with all hands in an ambush by the Vilgax, in 2413. It is remembered as one of the most decorated ships in all the fleet of that era. Category:Courageous class starships Category:Federation starships